1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an actuator, a stage device, and an exposure apparatus for use in relatively high precision motion equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional actuator may use drive devices equal in number to the desired degrees of freedom in order to realize an apparatus that may be driven independently in all directions. However, such an actuator may have a more complex configuration and increased overall size, thus limiting freedom in design of the surrounding system.